Tadhana
Tadhana was a tribe from Survivor: Blood vs. Water. Originally comprised of mainly new players, they were far more inferior compared to their opposition of returning loved ones. However, once they started to adapt to the struggles of the game, they dominated and once the switch came, only increased their success. Their tribe colour was red. Members Original Tribe *Adelaide, an outgoing retail worker who originally competed on Survivor: Panama and Ryder's younger sister. *Alistair, an actor, model, reality television personality, recording artist and author and Cody's step brother. *Cassidy, a high school student who enjoys skateboarding and Kayla's niece. *Dane, a surfing instructor and Fawn's older brother. *Gabriella, a soft spoken high school student and Domenic's sister. *Jett, a self confessed gym junkie who previously competed on Survivor: Redemption Island and Charlie's twin brother. *Lana, who was most notable for competing on Survivor: Nicaragua as the underdog and Bethany's twin sister. *Mallory, who originally competed on Survivor: Nicaragua and was Beau's cousin. *Neal, a rich boarding school teacher and Mandy's cousin. *Tucker, the co-owner of a weed store, a make-up artist and Karleigh's younger brother. Post Tribe-Switch Members *Adelaide *Beau, the unlucky victim of the Triple Tribal Council during Survivor: Panama who returned for Survivor: Nicaragua but ended up being the first boot. *Domenic, from his first attempt during Survivor: Panama he has since been one of the most recognisable villains after building many bridges from people he would call friends. *Gabriella *Karleigh, after competing in Survivor: The Australian Outback she continued to prove her strategic prowess as a hero and almost made it to the end in all of her further attempts. *Lana *Mallory Tribe History The Tadhana tribe was formed on Day 1 and comprised of new players, who were competing against their loved ones who were returning players. The first twist of the season was that each tribe had to vote out a member in a First Impressions twist, without being able to form alliances or bonds. Cassidy voted for Tucker, seeing that the fitter males usually last fairly deep into the game. Lana and Adelaide voted for Alistair but the majority of the tribe voted for Cassidy and she was eliminated. What the tribe didn't know was that the eliminated person from both tribes would be sent to Redemption Island. Tucker, Dane, Neal and Jett really bonded once the tribe went to their camp for the first time and were looking for a fifth person to make a majority. They all agreed Lana was an important person to keep around, mainly because she was the strongest of the women. This didn't stop Tadhana from losing the first immunity challenge. The minority of four voted for Tucker because they believed his strength wasn't proving any value but the rest of the tribe sent Alistair to Redemption Island. At the first duel of the season, Alistair survived but Cassidy did not and she was eliminated. Meanwhile on Tadhana, Lana grew closer to Adelaide despite not being on her alliance. Tucker, Neal and Dane held the power in the tribe and despite being close to Jett early on, Lana and Adelaide were valuable numbers to have in their alliance. Tucker found a Hidden Immunity Idol shortly after the duel, but decided to withhold that information from everyone else but Dane. When Tadhana lost their second challenge, the majority of five dictated who to get rid of. When the minority of three voted for Neal, the rest of the tribe sent Jett to Redemption Island where at the next duel, he was eliminated. Tadhana was able to win the next two immunity challenges, where Alistair continued to dominate on Redemption Island. At the next duel, Alistair competed against Bethany and Mandy where one of them would return to the game. Alistair lost and was eliminated forever. Upon Mandy's return from Redemption Island, a tribe switch occurred and the remaining fifteen castaways were split into Tadhana and Galang. Lana, Gabriella, Adelaide and Mallory remained on Tadhana and were joined by Karleigh, Domenic and Beau from Galang. Domenic and Gabriella were one pair on the new tribe, the other being Beau and Mallory. Domenic and Karleigh had built a close relationship on their original tribe and with Gabriella, they needed one more person to have a majority. Adelaide previously played with Mallory during Nicaragua and felt the need to align with her and her partner, Beau. With a clear 3-3 split, Lana had to choose between her ally Adelaide or more experienced players in Domenic and Karleigh. Luckily for her, she didn't have to make this decision yet because the new Tadhana won the first two immunity challenges they had. However, she had to make a choice on Day 15 when the tribe lost immunity. Lana decided to align with the better strategic players and with the alliance of four, Beau was voted out. Mallory and Adelaide were now sitting ducks and had to try and salvage a win or attempt to make a move. They approached Karleigh and Lana, who pretended to be listening. When the tribe lost on Day 16, Adelaide and Mallory wanted to split the votes 2-2 against Domenic and Gabriella to protect themselves for a potential idol play. However, when it came to the votes, the original majority of four sent Mallory to Redemption Island. Upon Mallory's elimination, a duel occurred between Mallory, Beau and Neal, who was eliminated from Galang. Beau lost and was eliminated from the game. Luckily for Tadhana, they didn't have to go to tribal council again because they won immunity. At the final Redemption Island duel of the season, Cody, Neal and Mallory competed for one spot back into the game. Neal was successful and returned. Upon his return on Day 20, the remaining eleven castaways merged into one tribe and were one step closer to the title of Sole Survivor. Trivia *Galang and Tadhana are the third and fourth of eight tribes to have uneven split of castaways when a tribe switch occurred. **Other tribes with this feat include Fei Long and Zhan Hu from Survivor: China, Nakúm and Yaxhá from Survivor: Guatemala and Maraamu and Rotu from Survivor: Marquesas. Category:Tribe Category:Blood vs. Water Tribes